


Hate to love her

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated her, and still he wanted her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate to love her

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #5 - Photo: Hogwarts Great Hall at Halloween

He hated her. He hated the way she smiled, he hated the way she carefully pulled her hair from her face, and she hated the way she spoke. He hated the way she walked, rode her broom, and he especially hated the way she made him feel.

Growing up with his mother, who didn’t care what happened with the men she married, he had learned to avoid any female. So far his determination to stay far away from females kept him safe, but then she began to flaunt her beauty.

He wasn’t the only one who noticed, but he was the only one who wasn’t discussing her every time she walked into the room. He was the one who ignored her the most, but he was sure she was affecting him the strongest.

Everyone was sitting in the Great hall, stuffing their faces with pastry, pudding and sweets; it was disgusting. Blaise lost all his appetite by taking one glance around the room. Even Draco, who normally careful, had stuffed more than needed in his mouth.

What he hated more than a room full of people who acted ridiculous because of all the Halloween treats, was that she was perfect. She did not fill her mouth until he cheeks were bloated, no, she was slowly enjoying a lollipop. Blaise wondered if her intention was to make it difficult for him to sit in the same room. Slowly she sucked the lollipop, her pink tongue darting out of her mouth to lick it as well. Blaise couldn’t help reacting the way he did, after all, he was human.

Without a word, he stood up and left the room. Nobody followed him, which was just how he liked it. Unable to stand it much longer, he walked into the first classroom he saw and unbuttoned his trousers. Grunting, he grabbed his cock and pumped it furiously, thinking about the Weasley girl on her knees in front of him, licking and sucking his cock.

His whole body shook in the end as he came all over the floor. Exhausted he sat down, not caring if the floor was dirty or if his cock was still out.

He hated her, but he also wanted her.


End file.
